


Busker - Mistletoe Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1176]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 18:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Abby is trying to convince Tony to play at the team Christmas party. Tony declines, but the musician he gets for it instead is far from the only surprise at the party.





	Busker - Mistletoe Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vt_girl1701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vt_girl1701/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/20/2002 for the word [busker](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/20/busker).
> 
> busker  
> A person who entertains (as by playing music)in public places.
> 
> This is for the [Happy Holiday Challenge](https://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/159363.html) at the ncis-discuss LJ for Day 8 theme Kissing/Mistletoe.
> 
> This is for vt_girl1701 who puts up with my crazy requests and demands for help all the time. I hope she likes it.

“Come on, Tony. It will just be in front of the team. You can do that, right?” Abby asked hopefully.

“No, Abbs. I’m not a busker. I don’t play for anyone besides myself ever.”

“But Tony, you’re so good. You should play for others.”

“Thanks Abbs, but my music is personal. It’s not for sharing.”

Abby frowned and pouted, “Fine. You’re still coming, though, right?”

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss the team Christmas party, but if you try to make me sing or play I will be out of there faster than your head can spin.”

Abby crossed her arms defensively, “Fine. I won’t make you play, but this sucks. I’ll never be able to find a musician as good as you in such a short time.”

“I may have a solution for that, Abby. Let me just check with him and make sure he’s ok with it, but if he is it will kill two birds with one stone.”

“Who is this mysterious person?”

“Ah ah, Abbs.” Tony wiggled his finger at her. “I can’t tell you anything until after I check with him and make sure it’s ok.”

Abby pouted, “But Tony!”

“Nope. Sorry, Abbs. Not my secret to tell unless he okays it.”

“Tony!” Abby whined.

“Sorry, Abbs! I’ll let you know what he says.”

Tony could have asked Jimmy during work, but he didn’t want to out the other man unintentionally, so he waited until they were home together. “Abby’s looking for a musician for the team Christmas party.”

“Let me guess. She asked you and you said no.”

“Yep. You interested? I told her I might know someone, but she doesn’t know it’s you, so you can choose whatever you want.”

“Tell her I’ll do it.”

“As you wish.”

Jimmy grinned at Tony’s movie reference.

“Do you want me to tell her who? Or just that you’ll be at the party and ready to play your harp?”

“Let’s keep her in suspense. Hopefully she’ll be so distracted that I’m a musician that she won’t notice we arrive together.”

“We don’t have to arrive together. We can take separate cars if you’re really that worried about it.”

“No. I don’t want to miss out on time with you because of this. I just worry that the team will react to our relationship badly.”

“Don’t worry about it, autopsy gremlin. You’re one of us. You always have been. They’ll be fine once they get over their initial shock.”

“Are you sure, Tony?”

“Damn sure and if they can’t handle it that’s their problem because I’m not giving you up.”

“Tony!” Jimmy blushed. 

“Jimmy!” Tony rolled his eyes at his younger lover.

Needless to say, Abby did not appreciate being left in the dark and started guessing who the mystery musician would be. She never once got it right and Tony grew more and more bemused with some of her guesses. By the time the day of the team Christmas party rolled around, Abby’s guesses had gotten really bizarre like Elvis and Aretha Franklin. 

Abby had rented out one of the Odd Fellows Halls for the team Christmas party. With the help of Bishop, she’d decorated the hall in a festive way. They had a tree in one corner fully decorated with garland and ornaments. 

As Tony looked up at the ceiling, he chuckled. Abby had decorated almost the entire ceiling in mistletoe. This was going to be an interesting team party.

He hoped no one got their feelings hurt. There were definitely a few people that he would not be standing beside at all tonight. Not the least of which was Fornell, which why was he even here? 

Fornell wasn’t a part of the MCRT, not even the extended MCRT. Of course, it all made sense when he watched Fornell reel Gibbs in for a kiss under the mistletoe. It wasn’t one of those cheek pecks that you give someone you really don’t like either.

It was a full on kiss with tongue and everything. The entire room was staring at Gibbs and Fornell by the time they came up for breath. Gibbs glanced around the room and sighed, “Tobias.”

Fornell looked around the room and with a bit of a sheepish grin shrugged at Gibbs, “Oops. But now you don’t have to tell them.”

Abby immediately rushed over to Gibbs and gave him a big hug. “I’m so glad you found someone. We’re all happy for you.”

She then turned to Fornell, “As for you, mister. You better be careful.” 

“Abbs,” Gibbs warned.

Abby wrapped her arms around Fornell and whispered something in his ear. Fornell paled three shades. Abby merrily skipped off.

“What did she say?”

Fornell shook his head. He wasn’t about to repeat her threat. Needless to say he would be very careful not to purposefully hurt Gibbs now.

With Gibbs and Fornell coming out at the Christmas party, no one even noticed that Tony had quietly blown Jimmy’s mind with a kiss under his own mistletoe. Tony still couldn’t believe that Gibbs had gotten together with a feebie. Gibbs was one of the worst offenders when it came to purposefully trying to screw the feebies over.

Oh wait. Guess Fornell really liked being screwed. Jimmy and Tony separated as Jimmy headed up on stage to play his harp.

Everyone was super impressed by Jimmy’s playing. None of them besides Tony had known that Jimmy played at all. As the night finally drew to a close, Jimmy claimed another kiss from Tony under the mistletoe.

The reveal of their relationship hadn’t gone as badly as Jimmy had feared. His whole being was suffused with contentment between the great response to his harp playing and being wrapped in the arms of the one man he truly loved. It was a pretty great end to a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. I had hoped to be further along than I am, but I have finished the stories for posting today, so hopefully I can keep up this pace for now. 
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
